Medicine
by Vampire Kisses 54
Summary: Bella and Edward are in biology. He uses the smolder eyes on her when she's keeps a secret from her, but they don't work. Bella decides its time for him to get a taste of his own medicine.
1. Biology Bummer

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, so you can't sue.**

**A/N: This is for Allie. **

**EPOV**

I sat in my seat listening to the thoughts of the hormone-driven humans lusting after my Bella as the lights dimmed in biology for the movie that just crackled on the screen to a start. That's right MY BELLA! She sat next to me staring off into space, probably contemplating her latest "Trip. Fall. Die." experience, as she fondly called her lack of grace, although my mind wished she were thinking of more intimate things along the lines of me and her. Not that they could ever happen, it's just that those were the things my mind had wandered to, but back to the point. They shouldn't be thinking those things about her. Only I could. The growl building up in my chest finally surfaced, shocking Bella enough to whip her head about in a way that sent a wave of her sweet scent cascading on me in a wave. Her eyes were wide in shock and was that a hint of embarrassment in her expression, a tinge of scarlet to her cheeks? Maybe my wish for her thoughts to be turned towards us was correct! That made me surprisingly happy, even though we shouldn't have those thoughts, my control being unreliable.

My rigid body relaxed and I calmed. But she could still sense the anger that lingered.

"Eddie, what's wrong,"she whispered sweetly, innocently. Too innocently I thought.

"Isabella, do not call me that. Why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" She asked, her voice rising as if she were caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, first off you never call me Eddie unless you are thinking of you don't want me to know about or you are thinking of something you don't want me to know. Which is it!?" By this point, I was whisper yelling.

"By default, I'll go with something I don't want you to know. And if I don't want you to know, why would I tell you?"

"Oh, so you are gonna play it the hard way. You are going to want to tell me because…because if you don't, I will give you the smolder eyes that you have such a wonderful love/hate relationship with."

"I will do no such thing! I am no longer going to fall for your smolder eye thing any longer!"

"You asked for it," I muttered. I looked at her all smolder-eye like and I saw her give in slowly, her will trying uselessly to prevent it. Just when I thought I had her where I wanted her, she seemed to snap out of it.

"HA! WHAT NOW EDWARD, uh huh, what now," my Bella exclaimed but quieted down to a whisper as Mr. Banner glared in her direction.

"Wha…huh…but how…no why…not supposed to happen…not fair…my only upper hand…grrr," I mumbled and grumbled once I realized Bella had been able to resist the charmingness that is me. She shouldn't be allowed to do that. It defeated the whole point of the sexy, I-can-get-you-to-do-whatever-I-want eyes. What's the point of the skill if it doesn't even work anymore!

"Oh how the mighty have fallen. Looks like someone got what they deserved for trying to dazzle me. I told you no, but do you listen. Nope, of course not. Now its time for a taste of your own medicine," Bella deviously said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I was in for it and I knew it.

**A/N: What's Bella's Medicine? Tell me what you think was it good, bad, somewhere in between. **


	2. Bella's REvenge Part 1

A/N: Twilight isn't mine. I'm not that amazing. Sorry it's been so long since the last update.

As we walked out of biology, I asked Bella how she planned to get revenge on me. All I got was a devious smirk and a glazed look that told me she was savoring the thought of her plan for my betrayal.

After a moment, she said, "Wouldn't you like to know Edward?" there was a pause and then a MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA of evil hysterical laughter that could only belong to my Bella. But it was kind of creepy.

"Edward don't you dare think my laughter is creepy!" she demanded. It was really weird, almost like she could read my mind, but that couldn't be, could it.

"Bella, cool it on the laughter it wasn't that funny. And yes, as a matter of fact I would like the answer, Isabella," I stated coolly. "You see that is the point of asking a question; to find out the answer. Or did you not know that." I retorted sassily. Sassily? What am I thinking, since when do I retort sassily? Since when do I say the word sassily, let alone think it.

"Yes it was it was hilarious. And are you calling me stupid," she asked disbelieving.

"Yes, yes I think I am. It's time for me to take a stand. For once I am standing up for myself, Isabella Marie Swan, and not even you are going to stop me!" Oh yeah, I'm taking a stand baby what now, what now! Oh shit, I shouldn't have said anything; this'll get me into more trouble with her.

"Oh, it's on, Edward, it's on. Double revenge for me now! This'll be so much fun!" She squealed the last sentence like Alice does when she's going shopping, no more like when she gets Bella to come without protesting (which has never happened, but it's what I imagine it to be like).

Ahhhh! I knew I shouldn't have said anything, but then again I did have so much fun. We headed in the direction of the lunch line. Bella was rambling. Normally I would listen, but Newton was sitting there starring lustily at my Bella. And that just doesn't work for me. "Grrrr. Newton," I growled. I quickly paced over to look at the despicable creature named Mike Newton.

"Why are you looking at Bella like that?"

"What way Edward? I have no idea what you are talking about." He smiled up at me and gave me the fake innocent eyes of a child that just screamed guilty.

"Oh I don't know Newton. Maybe like you're planning on ripping her clothes off. Not that it's going to happen…ever. Not that you aren't cute, but she isn't into that. She needs a little more thrill, a little more love, a little more, oh I don't know, basically a little more than whatever you could give her. So it is most definitely not happening. That's just wrong." I smirked at my insult. It stung and I could tell. You could see it as it splayed across his face. The genuine shock, hurt, and the look of triumph. What…_triumph?_ Then I realized what that look came from. Bella came walking over. I couldn't understand why he was happy though. I thought I made it clear she wasn't into him. But right as that thought entered my brain, she slung her arm around his shoulder, planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek, and walked away with out another glance behind.

I was angry, confused, and well, hell, mostly pissed that my enemy just totally beat me at my own game. I was trying to figure out what was going on when it hit me smack dab in the face.

_**This was her revenge. And this was only part one, The Beginning.**_ _**I was so screwed.**_

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	3. Can't Stop Edward the handyman

**Disclaimer- I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. I'm not that much of a genius.**

"God, Why, Bella, why? Why Newton?!" I paced my room, muttering in frustration. "I mean, you knows I hate him! I suppose that's why you chose him. But why are you getting back at me like this. I mean kissing him, even if it was only on the cheek, but now he'll think it means something! But it doesn't, it can't! Grrrrr!"

_All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming  
I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me_

_And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me__  
_

"Well, I'll just have to ride it out." I was nervous now; my thoughts were jumping around to every possible option. "I can't put our relationship in anymore danger. Don't do anything rash, Edward." What was rash though? I don't know what to do. Then a stroke of brilliance hit me. "AHA! I'll go over to her house and try to make things right." Genius point, uh huh, oh yeah….

_  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about your love_

"She won't want you to come over tonight, Edward...if you do, she'll probably ignore you… ugh…she's probably out with that foul Newton… just pretending to like him to get me all jealous… her revenge." I thought of this in one disgusted jumble. I thought of nothing but Bella all night, she was constantly on my mind. Finally, it was time for school._  
_**  
**_Can't believe I could think that she would just follow me everywhere I go  
I just wrestle with you in my dreams and wake up making love to a pillow  
And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities  
And I put myself at ease by pretending that she still loves me_**  
**

I arrived to see her chatting with her friends. She was flaunting her new arm candy, and I couldn't stand it. I was close to bursting. Jealousy is a terrible feeling. It was flooding every inch of me; I was so envious it was almost unbearable watching her whisper in his ear.****

_And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You never call, what do I do?  
And I can't stop, and I can't stop_

Bella noticed my arrival, but ignored it. I walked up to her, like a school child dreading to read their horrible report in front of the class who all happened to write an ever so grand essay. I pulled her aside, much to the disappointment of Newton.

"Please forgive me, Bella. I didn't mean it. I am so sorry for calling you stupid, and trying to use smolder eyes on you. Bella, I love you so much I can't bear for you to be angry with me. Please forgive me. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?" Her eyes might have softened, but I'm not sure because at that moment she just looked at me and walked away.__

What I would give to have you look in my direction  
And I'd give my life to somehow attract your attention  
And I touch myself like it's somebody else  
Thoughts of you are tattooed on my mind, let me show you  


She went back to Newton's side and prattled on like nothing ever happened. She hugged him and looked at him with admiration and adoration in her eyes. I was sickened; almost scared this wasn't a game anymore. Then I looked a little closer. Her eyes were showing false emotions, although she was good, they were not the eyes she looked at me with. She was portraying the emotion of love and happiness, not feeling it.

"Yes," I gloated under my breath, "I still got it; she still loves me!"

_  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You'll never go, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
_

But there was no mistake that she was angry. Oh, she was pissed, but that would fade very soon. I have a plan to take care of that. Now, to put my plan into action.

_  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
And I can't stop thinking about you  
You'll never go, what do I do?  
And I can't stop thinking about you_

"Tonight, yes, tonight, will be time for me to take action. I will woo her back again tonight, at midnight. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started to yell now, "Tonight will be the night where I fix this! Now more ignoring Edward! That's right! No more problems in paradise! I'm Edward, the handyman, the fixer-upper! I will fix anything and everything! Poor, pathetic Edward will mope around no longer, for there will be nothing to mope about when I'm through!"

That's about when I realized everyone was staring. "Oh, um, yeah, well, just pretend you didn't hear any of that okay!" Thankfully Bella and the "Mike Posse" had left. "She'll have no idea what hit her tonight!" Everything will soon be back to normal.

A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review. The song is "Can't Stop" by Maroon 5.


End file.
